1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golfing aid device, and, more particularly, to a golfing aid for recording hazards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are many golfing assistant portable devices, and many of them include a GPS module that enable a user to obtain a positional fix in real time.
There are two main types of golfing assistant portable devices having GPS modules.
The first type displays the entire golf course so that the user is provided both a current position and relative distances. However, it is very expensive to collect maps for each golf course.
The second type provides textual information about the golf course, such as SkyCaddie™, which can display the current position of the user and a distance between a hazard and the user; for example, the screen may display the following text:
“374 CENTER”
“226 BkrRt”
“208 Bkr”
These three lines of text respectively indicate that a distance between the user and a green center point is 374 yards, a distance between the user and a right bunker point (BkrRt) is 226 yards, and a distance between the user and a bunker point (Bkr) is 208 yards. A user must therefore memorize the abbreviations for different hazards, which may be a source of inconvenience for the user.